


Tony's Many Faces

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [299]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: In my head, this is how things should have gone between Tony and Gibbs if TPTB hadn't messed it up.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [299]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 52
Kudos: 70
Collections: Red Pink Dots Artwork Prompts Challenge





	Tony's Many Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artwork Prompts Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 

> This is a very belated bday story to Red_Pink_Dots, who has provided lots of wonderful [artwork prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700?view_full_work=true) for everyone to enjoy. I highly encourage all of you to go check them out and write something for one of them if you are so inspired.
> 
> This is her real bday story as I refuse to count finally writing one of her prompts that she wanted that I was going to do anyway as her bday story for this year. I hope that she will enjoy it. You're amazing RPD!
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Tony's many faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/35903298) artwork.
> 
>   


Gibbs hadn’t expected the tackle from the lean green-eyed Baltimore cop, but he was well versed in turning situations to his advantage. It gave him credibility in his current undercover role, so he made sure the cop decided to arrest him. He didn’t realize it at the time, but it was his first glimpse into the serious Tony DiNozzo.

Back at the station he got to see another side of the cop who finally introduced himself. He was a touch cocky, but mostly an easy-going kind of guy full of jokes. As the money laundering case progressed Gibbs saw the serious face make an appearance again, especially when they realized that Tony’s partner was actually part of the scheme.

Tony’s lips had thinned into a line and Gibbs thought that he was processing the betrayal. He wasn’t sure. He found he didn’t like the look on Tony’s face. 

His face was a lot more suited to laughter. Determined to make Tony smile again, Gibbs offered him a job at NCIS. He knew Morrow would do whatever it took to hire the guy if Tony wanted it and Gibbs wanted him.

Tony didn’t seem sure and Gibbs backed off, though he tucked the new face into his repertoire of Tony faces. He hoped that Tony would accept, however. Gibbs really wanted an excuse to see him again, especially on a regular basis. 

DiNozzo was different. He wasn’t like anyone Gibbs had ever worked with before. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. 

It wasn’t that the others slacked off, but somehow Tony always seemed to get more done in a day than anyone else ever had. On top of that, he picked things up quickly and seemed to have the ability to figure things out on his own with no clear directions. Tony also played more pranks than anyone he’d ever seen.

Gibbs wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly loved it. Watching Tony’s face as it moved from merely smiling to full on laughing was stunningly beautiful. He’d never had such a hard time keeping his attraction for someone in check before, but something about Tony’s smile or the way he laughed would always cause Gibbs’ member to perk right up.

The first time they had to question a female witness, Gibbs experienced a new Tony first, the wink. He’d turned up his flirting to 110% and made great use of his eyes to convey interest. Hell Gibbs was interested and it wasn’t even directed at him.

He’d also had the pleasure of meeting Tony the entertainer on an op that required Tony to play the part of a showman. The more Gibbs got to know Tony, the more he wanted to know. It was crazy. He shouldn’t be feeling like this at his age, but somehow Tony made him feel like a teenager all over again.

He used to have sex once a month at least, more frequently once a week, depending on case load, but now he had to jerk off every morning just to make sure he didn’t get a damn obvious erection in the middle of the bullpen or during any meetings they were required to attend together. Even then, it didn’t always work. He didn’t think he’d been this stimulated ever, not even as a teenager. 

It was a new experience for him. Too bad he was Tony’s boss. It wasn’t ethical for him to pursue Tony, but he really wanted to.

He loved it when Tony started showing up randomly at his house with takeout. It made him hope that maybe Tony wanted this relationship as much as he did. Of course, Tony still didn’t say anything or even flirt with him. 

Gibbs frowned. He didn’t want this to be a one sided relationship, but he also didn’t feel like he could ask Tony out since he was the boss and it could be seen as an abuse of power. He was stuck waiting for Tony to make a more obvious gesture that he could then reciprocate.

It sucked. It became more and more obvious as the years went on just how attached Tony was to him. Tony would occasionally do work for other teams, but he never accepted offers that would move him out from under Gibbs permanently. 

Gibbs kept hoping that Tony would realize he liked him back and make the first move. It wasn’t happening, however. Gibbs decided he needed to drop some hints, maybe Tony was afraid that he’d lose his job if he made a move on Gibbs.

Gibbs started inviting Tony over for steaks on a regular basis. He even tried the trick that usually worked on the females of teaching them how to sand the boat using his whole body. Nothing. 

Gibbs began to wonder if he’d been wrong. Was Tony not interested like he thought? Gibbs decided to pull back a bit, but that didn’t work either. It just made Tony stop visiting him on off-days, which wasn’t what Gibbs wanted at all.

He contemplated seeking advice from his oldest friend Ducky, but decided against it. He didn’t know if Ducky would have issues with what most people would consider a gay relationship, but he decided not to chance it. On the other hand, he really didn’t know what else to do. 

He contemplated getting Tony drunk enough to maybe lower his inhibitions enough to find out what he really wanted from Gibbs, but quickly tossed that idea out the window as a bad plan. Strangely enough, Tony’s boiler blew and gave Gibbs the perfect excuse to invite Tony to stay with him.

Surely if they were living with each other, it would be easier to figure out what Tony felt. Of course, it would also be harder to hide his feelings. He knew this for a fact as Tony came to ask him something and apparently Gibbs hadn’t closed his door completely and Tony caught him jerking off.

To make matters even worse, he was getting close and hadn’t noticed Tony there. When he orgasmed, he’d whispered Tony’s name, trying to be quiet since he knew Tony was in the house, and because Tony was right there, he’d obviously heard it. Their eyes met and Tony blushed before immediately turning and leaving.

Gibbs collapsed back on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. Well this was going to be way awkward. That definitely wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

Knowing there was no way he’d be able to enjoy his afterglow with this hanging over his head, Gibbs cleaned up and then threw on clothes before going in search of Tony. Tony’s door was closed, so Gibbs knocked. “Tony?”

“Go away.”

“I can’t do that, Tony.”

“Please Gibbs, just go away,” Tony huffed out, sounding short of breath. 

Gibbs leaned his head against the door. “We need to talk about this.”

“Not right now. I’ll be out in a half hour. We can talk then,” Tony gasped out.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Tony wheezed.

“You don’t sound ok.”

Tony coughed, “I’m fine, Gibbs. Just go away. I’ll be out soon.”

“You really don’t sound good. I think I should check on you.”

“Oh my god, Gibbs. I’m fine. Don’t you dare open that door,” Tony yelled.

Gibbs heard the squeak of the mattress and what sounded like a thunk. “Tony?”

When Tony didn’t respond, Gibbs got even more worried and opened the door. Tony blushed again and quickly pulled his pants up. He hadn’t even gotten them all the way off before he climaxed. 

Gibbs blinked. This was not what he’d been imagining at all. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? Why try to hide it?” Gibbs demanded.

“It’s rather embarrassing to catch your boss jerking off and get so turned on that you can’t keep it under control when you’re not a teenager anymore.”

“I find it flattering, actually,” Gibbs pointed out softly.

Tony glanced up at Gibbs with hope in his eyes. “You mean?”

“Yeah. I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move for a long damn time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t. I’m your boss.”

“Why does that matter?”

“I didn’t want to put any undue influence on you. I already control most of your life when you’re at work. This had to be something you wanted willingly.”

“But I was obvious about my interest.” Tony wrinkled his forehead.

“Well then we’ve both been blind because I hoped you felt the same way I did, but I couldn’t see any signs that you did.”

“Abby flat out told me I should just man up and admit my feelings to you. I guess she was right.”

”So we agree we’ve both been fools and should have been doing this a lot sooner?” Gibbs posed as he pulled Tony into a kiss.

Tony didn’t bother to answer out loud. He simply deepened the kiss Gibbs started, making sure to explore Gibbs’ mouth like it was the tastiest treat ever. Gibbs couldn’t help laughing as they both had to pull back to get more air.

Tony grinned back at him before pulling Gibbs into another kiss. Gibbs let his tongue explore Tony’s mouth like Tony had explored his. He couldn’t wait to see what Tony’s face looked like when he was actually allowed to enjoy his orgasm. 

In fact, he couldn’t wait to find out what other faces Tony had. He was pretty sure that he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life learning and studying every single face Tony had. There were so many of them that Gibbs knew he’d never be bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
